


The Drive

by Myx



Series: Fandot Summer Christmas [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cars, Daddy Kink, Driving, Fluff, M/M, VERY light daddy kink though, fandot summer christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Martin and Douglas find themselves in a traffic jam on a snowy night.





	The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> Written for 2017 Fandot Summer Christmas.

Martin gripped the steering wheel with anxious, sweaty palms. He was used to traffic, but this bumper-to-bumper nonsense was just ridiculous, especially in snowy, icy conditions. 

"I didn't know Fitton even  _had_ this many people. Christmas isn't even for another few days." Martin muttered to himself.

Douglas placed one of his hands on Martin's shoulder. He gave Martin a smile and said, "Love, you're doing fine."

"Don't patronize me, Douglas." Martin replied, removing Douglas' hand from his shoulder and resumed gripping the steering wheel with both hands. "You know perfectly well how I get when I drive in severe traffic, especially in these conditions."

"Would you rather have me be sarcastic instead of me  _trying_ to be reassuring?"

Martin sighed and looked over to Douglas. "No, its just, well, I'm just not used to you being like this."

"Like what, Sir?"

Martin felt himself blush: it crept up from his cheeks and started warming the tips of his ears. He replied in a small voice, "You acting like you  _truly_ care about me, and, l-love me."

Douglas smirked, placed his hand on Martin's shoulder and purred, "I'm not acting, Martin; this is quite real. I would never,  _ever_ manipulate you like that. It is against my nature."

Martin brought a hand from the steering wheel and interlaced his fingers with Douglas' fingers. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Douglas."

"Why don't you show me how much that means to you once we get home?"

"I rather start showing you now, Daddy." Martin brought Douglas' hand to his mouth and started to suck on his fingers, hungrily. 

"You're such a good boy, Martin. I guess I'm rubbing off on you." Douglas moaned, taking in the sensuous and tender way that Martin (rather expertly) sucked on his fingers. 

"In more ways than one, Daddy."

"Not to change the subject or anything, as we really  _can't_ go any further whilst stuck in this horrible traffic, but do you want me to drive, Martin? We've barely moved, so we can get away with changing while the car is still running and in park."

"No thanks, dear. You know I get car sick in the passenger's seat."

They turned to look at each other and started giggling madly, remembering an almost identical exchange that took place in Douz not that long ago. Their shining eyes and enormous smiles were just the precursor to what was most certainly expected to be quite a memorable night once they got through the traffic and back into the warm safety of their shared home. 


End file.
